Chainz
by Chainsz
Summary: Between the 2011-2016 gap kinda
1. Prologue

**This will be based in the 2010-2015 gap line in the series if you're pondering about it.**

**Prolugue**

When she was eight years old the soldiers stormed her house and took her only brother, Rick, away as she hid. When she was ten years old the soldiers finally caught up to her but, she managed to escape. Last year they had again caught up to her and experimented on her "gift" with horrible exercises. But today that would all change, today they would pay, they would all pay.

This is my story, my story of survival, my story of heartbroken minds, my story of a subject, me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Lakeside**

"Hey! Hey! Stop squirming, I'm not here to hurt you!" the man said as she struggled more.

"Just let me go!" Chainz screamed.

Suddenly something filled her thoughts and she loosened up and a girl turned visible before her. She was green with freckles on her cheeks and wearing a cape, hood, black pants, and a black shirt with a red X across it.

"Why do you even want me? I'm just a trouble even if I can control it. And yes I know you've been observing me." She murmured to them as the man behind her let her go and drop to the ground. She curled up in a ball and rubbed her shoulders which were in pain.

"You need to be bettered trained because your powers aren't yet stabilized and we're worried that you might fall into the wrong hands." The green girl murmured. Soon enough a boy in a red suit with a R on his chest came and a gust of wind came and so did another then a girl jumped from behind a air vent on the rooftop came and she was wearing a green costume and had a bow with an arrow loaded in it.

"Well, where do I begin and will it be better than the concrete I've been sleeping on?" Chainz commented.

"Very!" she commented. "Oh yeah, I'm Miss Martian and this is Superboy" she beckoned to the person who grabbed me, "this is Kid Flash" she said to the person in the yellow suit, "this is Robin" she pointed to the boy in the red suit with an R on his chest, "and this is Artemis" she finally said to the girl in green with a bow.

"Great! Now let's go before I have to pay the apartment building owner everything I have for this wreckage!" Chainz said as she jumped off the side of the building and grabbed on a ledge, she looked up to see the others dumbfounded at this action and she laughed, she would get used to this team.

**Review! Llama! Any ideas for it then message me and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She ran, and ran, and ran! She knew Superboy was after her trying to catch her. That was this part of the training exercise to see if she could outrun The Boy of Steel. She managed to for the most part but he caught up quickly and she was tiring out.

_Tiring out yet?_ Miss Martian asked. She only allowed Miss Martian into her mind to scan for anything and not tell the others about it. She only spoke to Miss Martian really.

_Yes_. She thought back, she quickly dodged an attempt for Superboy to grab her and ran between his legs.

**5 Hours later**

"Okay! You win! I'm too tired." Superboy said, his clothes were dripping with sweat and he was short of breath.

I wasn't any better. I was on the floor barely able to breathe. My back was covered in sweat and my stomach was filled with nothing, so it short terms I was starved.

"Wow! You out dodged Superboy! You got skills" Fid Flash said.

I merely nodded I walked over to the couch and plopped down. I covered my eyes with my forearms and tried to sleep. It didn't come easily because I was hungry, but didn't want to eat just yet. It didn't feel right. I laid there as the Team strolled past me. They spoke of my achievement but I didn't care, I was tired!

_You should be proud, but you are not. That is what surprises me._ Miss Martian said to me.

_I do not feel proud because I feel I should not earn it. Superboy was trying everything, we both were but I do not feel proud of fighting him. It is not right that I fight him to see which one of us will beat the other. I merely believe it shouldn't be. _I told Miss Martian.

I finally listed my hands from my eyes and saw she was cooking in the kitchen with her eyes on me. When she saw me look she stared away and went back to slicing up tomatoes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2 Hours Before**

"You ready?" Robin asked her as the bioship appeared on the roof. She nodded her eyes were mostly on contact of the night.

The bioship came to a halt and she quickly jumped out through the exit hole. She landed softly on the top of the roof with a small thud and went and hid behind an air conditioner thingy (reviews please state what those are ty). She looked around and saw no one in the darkness. She motioned for the rest of the Team to come and looked intently around the roof. Stillness and darkness is what breached into the hold card concrete. A small paned window was in the middle that shown light through the abandoned factory.

_Are you sure? - Chainz_

_ Positive - Miss Martian_

I stressed out my hearing and heard a small foot step. But it was more than one it might've been almost four people, four enemies. She nodded quickly to the rest and tensed up ready to spring up like a jungle cat. The footsteps soon became audible between us all. We all hid in hiding spots ready.

She leaped forward and caught a guy by his shoulders. I gave him a quick jab to his abdomen and he grunted with the hard force of it. He lay there gasping for air as I thought off another guy, who was strangely very muscular with his skin open revealing red raw muscles literally. I dodged his heavy attacks as he slammed his fists down at me every chance. I managed to get a few punches to his face and abdomen but, I just couldn't get him.

Suddenly he grabbed me by arm and flung me toward the ground. We were unluckily on top of the glass pane and I fell through it. I fell and fell I looked up to see him walking off and looked down to see the ground closing in. A water pipe came into my view since it wasn't very far off, I grabbed it quickly. It swung me and the force of my weight and velocity made the pipe break so I fell down more. I hit a crate and broke it. I looked as with blurry eyes to see the fight continuing. I flexed my good arm out and out shot my little "gift" a long chain shot up to the glass pane and it grabbed onto one of the metal bar railings. I pulled myself up and saw around to see the fight ended. They looked at me and suddenly I felt something warm during the side of my stomach, it was red and I realized at the last moment what it was.

"Oh no" I said before I blacked out.

**Present**

Stitches ran along my side, I had my knee in a cast and a bandage along my arm. It hurt a lot, so bad. I healed up quickly; my stitches came out in almost four days. My leg however took longer to heal. So I had to stay on the couch for almost two weeks.


End file.
